


After peeling some oranges.

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Oranges, Sex, both girls do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Amanda and Hannah are eating oranges. They get onto a silly discussion about which way of peeling them is faster. They make it a competition.Whoever wins, gets to make a demand from the other one.You can probably guess what the demand is.





	After peeling some oranges.

“Oranges, huh,” Amanda commented as she stood next to Hannah.

“Akko has really done it,” Hannah mumbled. “How the hell did she manage to turn all those potatoes into oranges?”

“Guess allowing Jasminka to teach her that food transformation spell wasn’t a good idea,” Amanda said, looking at the big mountain of oranges in front of them. They were surrounded by other students. The thing about that spell is that it only worked once.

“It’ll give us vitamin C, at least,” Hannah said, though she didn’t sound convinced. She and Amanda filled their baskets with the fruit and went to sit down. Akko was off who knew where being scolded, probably by Diana, while Lotte and Barbara had gone off to some Nightfall event, as they always did these days. Jasminka and Constanze had decided to join Mary in watching a movie, and Sucy always joined movie nights. That only left Hannah and Amanda, who had been called, alongside most students, to please eat some oranges before they spoiled.

So, as Amanda and Hannah started peeling, they both paused, looking at the other. Amanda had started peeling it from the top, while Hannah had done so from the bottom.

“From the bottom is faster,” Hannah asserted instantly. Amanda was used to her girlfriend’s strangely competitive nature, so she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, you sure?” Amanda took ten of the oranges and placed them in front of her. “Prove it.”

Hannah didn’t even question her logic as she took ten from her own basket and laid them in the same manner Amanda had. They stared at each other defiantly for a while before the girl asked. “What does the winner get?”

“I can ask you to do whatever I want.”

“You’re assuming you’re going to win,” Hannah narrowed her eyes, “and you just wanna have sex.”

Amanda shrugged. “I’m a simple girl. So, do you take the bet, or you a pussy?”

The question had been rhetorical. Hannah didn’t even wait for a proper start signal to start with her orange.

 

Amanda stared at the clean shaven pussy in front of her, a mouth watering sight as she’d ever seen. Both her and Hannah were completely naked already. Luckily, Jasminka and Constanze would be gone for another couple hours.

“This is what you get for cheating,” Amanda said.

“Get on with it,” Hannah said, voice trembling a little. Amanda pulled up and brought a hand down, softly brushing the outer lips in a sinuous path from up and downwards. Hannah’s breath had gotten a little shallower, and noisier. It was turning Amanda on so fucking much.

She allowed her finger to take the crotch’s own wetness and slip inside the vestibule, feeling Hannah twitch with her every movement. She tested the grounds, teasing the clit, then going down to tease the entrance, all done in swift motions that caused Hannah’s breath to get caught a number of times.

“Inside,” Hannah begged between moans, eyes looking into Amanda’s, “please.”

Amanda smiled. She leaned in for a kiss, at first soft, but rapidly increasing in intensity as her middle finger slipped inside Hannah’s vagina. She had done this a number of times already, and she didn’t hesitate to slowly trace circles inside, occasionally teasing Hannah’s sweet spots. The inside of Hannah’s mouth tasted like the oranges they had been eating earlier. She was tasty, real tasty. Amanda bit Hannah’s lower lip gently, giving it a soft pull before slowly bringing her head down, spreading kisses all thorough her chin, neck and shoulder.

Through her finger, she could feel Hannah tighten her pussy whenever she softly teased her clitoris with her thumb. She also used her ring finger to softly brush the perineum. Hannah usually liked that. And, as she was kissing between Hannah’s boobs, she slipped her index finger inside as well.

The girl was no longer looking at Amanda. She was lost in pleasure as the redhead continued her task, now softly sucking on one of her nipples, tongue licking in circles the areola. Hannah had opened her legs as much as she could, but as she twitched and spasmed, they slowly closed and reopened, sometimes in sudden movements.

“Amanda,” Hannah mumbled between gasps and moans, though Amanda knew she wasn’t really calling for her, given the fact that she was barely conscious. So, she kept going, applying some pressure on the clitoris with her thumb and moving it from side to side to be as stimulating as possible. Hannah was barely breathing at this point, and Amanda could just feel how close she was.

With one last suck, a well placed touch on Hannah’s g-spot and a flick of her thumb on the clit, Hannah let out a cry of pleasure that had surely been heard all through school. Her back arched, her hand – which had been placed on Amanda’s arm at some point – squeezed so hard that it dug into her skin and even drew some blood, her insides trapped Amanda’s fingers and she reached the orgasm. Hannah was finally able to take a deep breath before she started panting. Her auburn hair was a mess, and she was red. “Why are you so good at this?” she asked, tired.

“Lots of experience,” Amanda admitted. “Mostly with myself,” she said while leaning down to place another kiss on Hannah’s lips. This one was more relaxed, their lips moving slowly and deliberately, no tongue involved.

“Sorry about the… nails…” Hannah said in the brief moments when they stopped to take a breath.

“I don’t even feel it,” Amanda replied, making sure to make it more believable by hugging Hannah tightly.

When they separated, Hannah pushed Amanda on her back. “Ok, you got to do what you wanted, now let me make you feel a little better,” she said, moving down.

“That wasn’t part of the bet,” Amanda said before Hannah ran a couple fingers through her bushy, redhaired crotch. The simple movement sent a jolt of electricity through her system.

“I have the feeling you won’t mind anyways,” Hannah showed Amanda how wet her fingers had come out of there as she erotically licked them. Amanda couldn’t deny how much she wanted her girlfriend between her legs, so she complied, opening her legs a bit more and allowing Hannah to take a look.

She placed her head between them, and Amanda raised an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t like licking,” Amanda commented.

Hannah blushed, not looking at her. “I… I just said that because I felt I wasn’t good at it,” she explained. That wasn’t true. Sure, she wasn’t _great,_ but nobody was on just a couple tries. “I’ve been… investigating.”

Amanda smirked. “You’ve been looking at porn videos or reading articles online?” She teased.

“Oh shut up,” Hannah simply said before licking Amanda’s outer lips. Amanda complied, wanting Hannah to start.

She did.

Amanda felt as Hannah’s hot, wet tongue slipped between her lips. Hannah’s breathing tickled her pubes, making her thank Jennifer that she hadn’t shaved recently. And, as the auburn haired girl ate Amanda’s pussy, something was clear: She had improved. _A lot._

Her tongue danced around in almost elegant way. Or, as elegant as giving an oral to someone could be. She made continuous movements, not giving Amanda a moment of rest, but it wasn’t so stimulating that she was losing her mind.

Then she started sucking. This created a new layer of pleasure, and Amanda moaned. It didn’t end there, either. Hannah held tightly to her thighs, not letting her move her legs, so Amanda couldn’t move them like Hannah she had done earlier. The restrained movement forced her to keep focus on what was happening between the legs, and for some reason, the sight of the messy-haired, brown-eyed girl staring at her as she feasted on her juices seemed to make Amanda more sensitive.

Hannah placed her tongue on the vaginal entrance, tracing circles around it, looking at Amanda, who had already been moaning for a while. And then she was in.

People – guys most of all – normally exaggerated on the importance of ‘sticking it in.’ Sure, it could feel great, but the real important part was rhythm. Pacing yourself, knowing how your partner likes it and, maybe more importantly, knowing their sweet spots.

Somehow, Hannah knew them all, despite how little practice she got.

Amanda was blown away as Hannah’s tongue seemed to stretch into infinity between her legs, the pressure her face was exerting on the entirety of her crotch not helping clear her mind. Her slow, calculated movements drove Amanda crazy. She hadn’t even realized it, but at one point she had grabbed the back of Hannah’s head in an attempt to hold her there, to _force_ her to keep going. She was too far gone to take her hand away, but Hannah didn’t seem to mind.

She then stopped on her insides. Amanda moaned as a complaint, but Hannah came back outside, and started licking her all over the vestibule again, this time placing a _lot_ more focus on the clitoris. Slow, soft, strong, quick. How the hell had she gotten so good with her rhythm in just two months?

Up and down, left to right, at this point Amanda wasn’t sure if the moisture in her crotch was even still her own wetness or if Hannah had sucked it all, replacing it with her saliva. She didn’t mind, either.

And, she pulled away, wiping her mouth, sigh of satisfaction as if she’d just had a great meal. Amanda didn’t say anything, pleading with her eyes to the girl who just moved forward in bed and placed a couple fingers between her lips, teasing the vagina with just their tips.

“Hannah,” Amanda said, barely able to breath, “please.”

Hannah leaned down, but instead of kissing Amanda like she had expected, she kissed one of her nipples. “Your boobs are so unfair,” she said in a soft tone, whispering into her tit, the soft brushes of her lips drawing out another moan. She licked the areola, still keeping her fingers still. Amanda was about to scream in frustration when Hannah came back in with full force.

It was a beautiful, precise thrust of her hand. Straight into her sweet spots, her thumb also pressing her clitoris with strength, not unlike what Amanda had done earlier.

Amanda couldn’t hold it any longer. Despite what she said, she wasn’t used to being the bottom one. Her mind went blank as all of her muscles tensed to let out a high pitched moan.

When she came back to herself, Hannah’s face was resting besides her. “How did _you_ get so good? Are you cheating on me?” Amanda asked, only half joking.

“I… I’ve been studying a lot of anatomy,” Hannah confessed, flustered. “Don’t look at me like that, I made you cum way faster than last time!”

“Sorry,” Amanda said with a smile. She turned on her side, extending her arms to pull Hannah close. Hannah imitated the gesture. Their boobs pressed on each other as she stared Hannah in the eyes. Amanda ran her fingers through the beautiful and completely disarranged hair of her girlfriend. “I love you.”

Hannah paused for a second, looking away. “You always throw the word in the least appropriate moments, you know?” She said with faked petulancy. Amanda took the chance to place a kiss on her cheek. Hannah bit her lip, and slowly looked back at her. “… I love you too,” she said, almost begrudgingly before letting out a small ‘hmpf’ and hiding her face between Amanda’s breasts.

Amanda slowly caressed her hair, making sure to not to pull too hard on tangled spots. A while later, Hannah’s grip on her weakened, and her breathing relaxed, becoming even and soft.

Comfortable in the position, it didn’t take long for Amanda to follow Hannah into the dream realm.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing I did since I was in the mood to write something lewd. Hope you liked it.


End file.
